Finding Hope Again
by Luvannamaria
Summary: Sophia Grace lost everything she had left when the skitters Loosing her dad when she was young was hard enough but when she watches her mother and brother get murdered right in front of her?That makes her lose all the hope she did have But when she meets the Mason's family she quickly becomes attached,the most to Hal Can he help her find hope again or is it to late?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

As she walked slowly through the woods careful every time she took a step trying not to make much noise. Her hunting had been slow today it made her hope that she still had a little food left from last night to eat. Quietly humming to herself 'Wake Me Up' by Ed Sheeran, her favorite song before they came. Today had been really quite and its starting to worry her, days were never like this, never peaceful anymore. Making her way through a field full of flowers taking time to notice the flowers she once saw when she was younger.

"_Daddy you cant get me!"_ _The little girl yelled running through the field of daisies. _

_ "Don't worry sweat pea I will get you!" He laughed running up behind the girl picking her up and swinging her over his shoulder. The little five year old girl with brown braids on either side of her head. She looked so much like her father, both with the dark thick straight brown hair, and hazel eyes. _

_ "Daddy why can't we just stay here forever?" The little girl asked her big eyes looking up at him. They were now laying in the field on top of a blanket._

_ "Because we have to go back home. Mommy is waiting for us so is Jacob." The father said to his daughter._

_ "But I just wanna stay here forever." The little girl said sadly._

_ "I know sweat pea but we have to get back home. But how about whenever you're feeling sad you think about today. You think about the pretty field of flowers we saw. And the fun time we had together today. Okay Sweat Pea?"_

_ "Okay daddy."_

Being back in a field of daisies made her remember that day like it was just yesterday. To be honest she missed her dad so much he meant every thing to her, but she never showed a sign of worry or missing him or anything she had to always stay strong for her family. Everyone always said '_Oh you look so much like your father.'_ and then they always gave her a look of pity. She was just known as the poor girl who lost her father at 13 having to grow up fast.

Suddenly she heard a snapping noise coming from behind her snapping her out of her thoughts fast. Turning around fast and drawing her gun out to see what it was but there wasn't enough time. First she heard a skitter coming her way. Then voices shouting skitter and the loud sound of gun shots. Next thing she knew she felt an unbearable stinging in her left side. As she fell to the ground she heard footsteps running towards her.

"Oh shit." She heard, fighting hard to try to get hr eyes open but failing. "Dad I think I might need your help."

"What is it Hal?" A man said and she heard more footsteps coming towards her.

"There's a girl we must have shot her! I have no clue where she came from!" The boy whose name must be Hal said.

She felt someone pressing down on the wound and she couldn't help but let out a small whimper as he did so.

"It's okay we're going to help you." Was the last thing she heard come out of Hal's mouth before she passed out, making everything silent.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

As she started to wake up she noticed everything was black, her eyes were heavy. As she started to move she heard a familiar voice.

"Do you think she's going to be okay Anne?" The voice said.

"She should be, the bullet didn't hit anything vital." A feminine voice said.

"That's good, I just feel really bad." She heard the familiar voice say again.

"It's not your fault Hal. You we're shooting at a skitter not her. You didn't mean to." The woman said.

She started to move and very slowly opened her eyes. At first everything was blurry as she waited for things to become more clear she realized that she didn't have her jacket on and most of her weapons were missing. She opened her eyes and noticed she was in a completely white room.

"Anne she's waking up!" She heard Hal say.

She turned her head and looked in the direction the voice came from noticing a tan boy standing there staring at her. His beautiful hazel eyes and brown hair suited him well.

"Who are you?" She said starting to panic, backing away from him toward the wall.

"It's ok, I'm not going to hurt you. What's your name?" He asked.

"Who are you!" She said starting to shake. She had been having panic attacks since she was younger.

"My names Hal, Hal Mason. You're here with the second mass. My dad and I found you when we were out patrolling, he's second in command of the second mass." Hal said.

"The second mass?" She said knitting her eyebrows together.

"We're a resistance group fighting against the skitters." He said taking a step closer to the bed she currently was sitting on.

"Stay away from me!" She said trying to back up more resulting in a sharp pain in her left side.

Just then the door opens and in walks two other people. The first person was a middle aged women wearing a doctors coat she had long brown hair and soft brown eyes. The second person was a middle aged man who had brown hair and brown eyes. He looked a lot like Hal , she thought, he must be his dad.

"Who are you?" She said facing towards the two new people.

"Hey it's ok. We're not going to hurt you. My name is Anne Glass and this is Tom Mason. We're here to help you. We brought you some food, are you hungry?" Anne said.

Sophia didn't say anything just simply nodded. The man stepped forward to bring the tray of food to her but she backed away.

"Sit on the edge of the bed, please." She said he simply nodded and sat it down.

She scooted forward picked up the tray, ignoring the burning in her side, and sat back in her previous spot. Looking at the food admiring the amount on the plate. She hadn't had this big of a meal since the skitters came. She picked up the spoon and started eating the soup.

After a couple minutes one of them spoke up, "How long has it been since you've had a meal like this?" Anne said.

Sophia shrugged her shoulders and answered, "Since the skitters came I guess."

"What's your name?" Tom asked.

"Sophia Grace I'm 17." She answered.

"Where'd you come from?" He asked.

"Missouri." Was all she answered.

"If you don't mind do you think I could get your weight real quick." Anne said.

Sophia looked at her for a minute then nodded. When she went to get up all three of them hurried to her side to help her. She quickly sat back down and shook her head no.

"Just Hal." She said.

All of them nodded Hal came over by her side and helped her stand up, his tall 5'10 figure towering over her 5'2 figure. Anne and Tom keeping a comfortable distance away from her. Hal helped her walk over to the scale in the corner of the room. When she stepped on it Anne came over with a clip board and a piece of paper and a pencil. The scale took a second then showed her weight.

"Good lord! How much have you been eating." Anne said looking down at the number on the scale.

"I've been on my own since they came and I did my best to avoid towns so all I had was the occasional cabins if I got lucky and whatever I hunted." She said avoiding everyone's eye contact.

"You need to gain more weight you only weigh 92 pounds, that's not even close to what a 17 year old should weigh."

"I know." She said starting to get lightheaded she gabbed onto Hal's arm.

He noticed her starting to get pale and helped her walk back over to the bed again.

"I need to check you stitches." Anne said looking at her with soft eyes.

She started to say no but Hal spoke up, "It's ok she won't hurt you."

She looked between the two for a minute then said, "Ok."

Anne walked up to the side of the bed putting on gloves and lifting up her shirt. She put some cream on it and looked over it to make sure it wasn't getting infected. While she was doing that she started thinking about her weapons.

"What'd you d with my weapons?" She asked.

They all chuckled and Tom said, "Don't worry they're in the armory."

She nodded and let her hand wander up to her neck where her necklace's were at, but when she went to pick them up she noticed they were both gone. She started to panic again.

"Where's my necklaces! Where are they! Please give them back!" She said tears gathering in her eyes.

"Hey its ok, we'll find them they're probably somewhere in the med bus. I'll go look for them now." Hal said.

Hal got ready to go but Anne stopped him, "Hal you stay you're the only one who can calm her down. Tom and I will go look for them. You just try to calm her down." She said.

"Ok." Hal said as Anne and Tom left the room.

Hal walked over to her and helped her sit up. He sat beside her rubbing her back with one hand and moving her hair out of her eyes with the other.

"I need those necklaces they're all I have left." She said.

"It's ok they're going to find them." Hal said as Sophia leaned on Hal.

Hal moved them where he was laying on his back her head laying on his chest using his heartbeat to calm her down. After A while Tom and Anne came back in as Sophia was slowly falling asleep. Anne walked over kneeling down in front of her and handed her two necklaces. The first one was a small cylinder with a birthstone on the bottom. The second one was a goldish color in the shape of a circle inside of it was four charms an silver S, anchor, infinity sign, and a gold cross.

"Thank you." was all she said as she took the necklaces out of her hand putting them around her neck. Then she slowly fell asleep.


End file.
